


A Sky Full of Ice

by amazingstar0812



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingstar0812/pseuds/amazingstar0812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months after Lexa left Clarke at the door of the Mountain. The blond finally decided to take Perla up on her request and go and visit her. She goes for comfort, not expecting what will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that one of the people who read my one shot wanted more interaction between Clarke and Perla, so here it is :D Sadly, it was a guest so I can't gift this work to you like I could the last one. I hope you still enjoy it and everything <3   
> Ps if you guys want to learn more about Perla's personality, she is in my other fanfics as well. She acts very different depending on who she is around

Clarke had left the camp far behind her as her anger drove her towards the comfort she had found in the raven haired girl while they were planning for the war. She was full of anger and betrayal towards Lexa as she had left her at the door of the Mountain and then she had to pull that lever and kill them all. Images flashed through her mind and she tried her best to bury them, but they kept on popping up. They haunted her in her waking and sleeping hours, always there, even with it being a few months. She was finally coming closer to the Ice Nation's villages, and she had to watch her step ever more, though the trees were helpful.

A warrior with dark skin and brown hair looked at her curiously from the ice. He then drew his bow and aimed at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked coldly, dark eyes hard as steel. 

The blond turned around to face him slowly, trying to keep her balance on the ice, which had been hard for her and she had fallen down quiet a few times by now. She held her hands up showing she meant no harm. "I'm Clarke of the Sky People, and I'm making my way to the capitol to meet with Queen Perla," she said. She knew not why the warrior would believe her, but he seemed to relax more. 

"It will be faster on horseback, Clarke  _kom skaikru_ ," he said. He lowered his bow completely and placed the arrow back in his quiver. "Follow." He lead her to a village only a few miles away. The houses were made out of wood from the pine forests surrounding it, leather, and heavy cloth over the doors. Some were made out of salvaged metal. It was a lot like the village of TonDC before the missile hit it. Once there, she was supplied with a horse, a better coat to keep her warm, gloves, food, and a tent for at night. 

" _Mochof_ ," she said, smiling at those who were willing to help her. "Which way is the capitol exactly?"

The warrior who brought her here pointed to the northeast. "Keep riding straight that way. There is a road that you will run into about a days ride from here, follow that and you will reach the capitol. Safe travels." 

Clarke nodded her head, said thank you once more, then began to ride off towards where she was directed. She was very grateful to the coat as it began to get colder the farther north she rode and her jacket wouldn't have kept her warm. The coat was the same dull blue color as their other clothes and it was made out of leather and fur. The inside was lined with fur which helped keep her own body heat inside and keep her warm. She pulled the hood up as the wind that picked up bit into her skin. She was also grateful to the gloves, though the wind went right through her pants. She could only hope that it would stop soon, and she would reach the capitol as soon. 

After a week of riding, she was beginning to run out of food, even with rationing them. Luckily, the capitol was near by, and within a few more hours of riding, she would reach it. She rode up to the huge ice wall surrounding the wall and was stopped. She had to repeat once again who she was and what she was there for. They opened the gate and let her in. There were homes made out of ice and metal, others made of ice and wood or ice and leather. There were wooden stalls in the middle of the south area. There people would sell and trade many different things. Everyone was wearing heavy clothing, and kids were out playing in the snow. There were pine trees scattered throughout the capitol where people could climb on, though many didn't climb too high.

A girl with lighter skin and dirty blond hair came up to her. "I can take you to the Queen," she said, smiling gently. She then led Clarke down a path full of different size rocks that seemed to be their roads. She recalled the old roads of Rome she read in books, and these seemed to be a lot like them. They reached a huge structure that had survived the nuclear war, though parts were held up with wood and ice. The structure was what Clarke deemed as a mansion in the old world. 

Perla had already been informed and walked out of the building, grinning at the blond. She was wearing a blue dress made of leather with slits up the side so her movements wouldn't be hindered. She was wearing tight black leather pants, and light tan boots with fur poking out from the top. She had a tan coat on as well to keep her warm in the frigid air. Her black haired was loose around her face with intricate braids throughout it. She also had a small tiara on top of her head, symbolizing who she was. "Welcome to Dalit, Clarke," she said. "I am glad you have made it."

The blond had dismounted when they stopped outside of the structure. "I told you I would take you up on that offer one day," she said, smiling. "Your capitol is beautiful." A young boy came up to her and took the reigns from her before leading the horse off to one of the stables to take care of it. 

Perla walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "I am glad that it is to your liking," she said, smiling gently. "Come, you must be freezing. Thank you, Mira for bringing her here."

The girl named Mira simply bowed and then departed. Clarke was pulled into the building and had to stop walking the instant she was inside. The floor was made of marble, the walls were white with paintings hanging up on them for decoration. The ceiling was high in the entrance, then it was lower in the other rooms, and a chandelier hung down from it. There was marble pillars inside as well, and beautiful wooden trim along the wall. It was breathtaking and extravagant. 

The black haired girl let out laugh as Clarke stopped a few feet inside of the building. "It takes most people by surprise," she said. She slid her coat off and hung it up by the door. The inside was significantly warmer from fires in the fireplace throughout the building. 

The sky girl slid off her own coat and the gloves, putting them in the pockets. She then hung it up next to Perla's. "It is much more luxurious than I ever would've imagined it to be," she said, smiling. She ran a hand through her oily and sighed at it got caught in a knot. 

Perla chuckled, then called for one of the maids. "Eber, draw a bath for my guest. You know which room," she said. She then sent the maid away to go fulfill that task. "There is much for you to see, so I'll show you a bit while a bath is being drawn for you."

"Thank you," Clarke said relieved. Perla then gave her a small tour of the place before leading her up to the third level.

She led her to a room right across from hers. "This will be where you will stay while here, my room is right across the hall if you have any questions. There is a bath off to the left in there, and you will find soaps you can use in there as well."

Clarke nodded her head. "Thank you so much," she said. She then entered the room. The blond grinned as she saw a huge bed against the wall, carpet along the floor, and many pieces of furniture. 

"No need to thank me. You will be treated well here. I will bring you some clothes as you bathe. Yours will not keep you warm while here, it might have worked when you were in the south, but here you will need something heavier," she said gently. Perla pecked Clarke's cheek gently. "If you need anything just yell, I'll be in my room for when you are finished." She then turned and went off in search of clothes for Clarke.

The blond smiled and then made her way over to the bath. She sighed as she saw the steam rising from the tub and couldn't wait to be in the warmth and get this filth off of her. She took off her clothes, then stepped into the water. She let out a small groan of pleasure as the hot water came in contact with her skin. It stung some at first, but she quickly got adjusted to the heat. She grabbed one of the bars of soap and began to wash her hair, lathering it up on her hands. She then scrubbed her hair hard. It took a few times of washing and rinsing her hair out before it felt clean. Her blue eyes scanned over the bathroom some as she just soaked for a bit. It was very nice with a wash bin, something that looked like a toothbrush, and toothpaste next to it. She then began to wash her body, scrubbing till her skin was stinging and it was slightly pink. There were towels hanging up along one of the walls. She stood up afterwards and then wrapped up in one of the towels. She dried off quickly and twisted her hair up in the towel so it could dry off. She found clean clothes folded nicely for her outside of the bathroom door. She smiled and then pulled on the short-like underwear. She had a bit of trouble with the bra, trying to wrap it correctly, but she eventually got it, then finished getting dressed in the tunic and pants. She let the towel fall out of her hair and onto the ground before picking it up and hanging it back where she got it from. She spotted a brush and ran it through her hair, getting all of the knots out. She smiled at her reflection as she felt clean finally. Blue eyes stared back at her, ghosts in them, but other than that, they looked as they always had. She made her way out of the room and knocked on the door to Perla's room.

"Enter," Perla's voice came. She looked up from her desk and smiled as Clarke came in. "You look good in our clothes." Her bedroom was set up similarly to the one Clarke was staying in, but the bed was bigger, and there was books, maps, little statues, jewelry, and some clothes draped over the back of a chair. It was much more personal to the Ice Queen, and the blond felt at home. 

She smiled and walked over to Perla. "They are very warm and comfortable. Though the bra took me a while to figure out," she teased, grinning. 

The Queen laughed as she pulled Clarke onto her lap. "I guess they would be confusing to someone not used to them," she said. She rested her head on Clarke's shoulder gently. "Tomorrow I want to take you out to see the city. I want to show you my favorite places. I think you will enjoy them." She smiled gently at the blond. 

"I would like that," Clarke responded, smiling. She couldn't wait to see the city even more. The sun was beginning to set, and the light of the sunset was coming through the windows, making Perla's hair glow slightly orange, and Clarke's to look more orange as well. 

The raven haired girl grinned. "I am glad. Ah, we need to get you some food. Come." She stood up, making sure Clarke was standing. She then led her down the stairs into the kitchen. She grabbed some bread and fruit for them. Clarke began to eat them gratefully as she was very hungry. 

The sky princess let out a yawn and stretched some. "Afterwards, I think I'm going to go to sleep," she said, smiling.

"Of course," Perla said, grinning. "You need to sleep, especially from making the travel here."

The both finished eating and made their way up to their rooms, making small talk. "Good night," Clarke said before entering her room. 

"Good night, sleep well," Perla said, pecking Clarke's forehead gently. She was a head taller than Clarke, and it made her a bit happy. 

The blond smiled and then closed the door. She found pjs put out for her on the bed. She giggled some and then changed into them. They were very warm and comfortable, made of heavy cloth. She crawled onto the mattress, smiling happily. She curled up into the furs, pulling them over her head and then falling asleep. She was not looking forwards to her dreams, but she was looking forwards to seeing the city tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos. My tumblr is ametrinesdream if you want to message me there about it :D Do leave criticism if there is something I could do better, or any suggestions of what you'd like to see. I might make another one-shot of them like I've done before or incorporate it into this fic ^^ Thank you for reading, and don't worry, Lexa will appear later on :p


	2. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things that might help you understand the story a bit more for this chapter:  
> Kwin means queen, and Pro means you're welcome

Clarke fell asleep fairly quickly as she was exhausted from the journey. She slept well for the first few hours before the dreams began to haunt her once more, causing her to toss and turn, tears running down her face as her dream progressed.

_The faces of the innocents she had killed at the Mountain flashed through her mind, each one blaming her for what she had done. Finn and Wells joined them as well, accusing her of all she had done to protect her people. She began to run through a forest, not knowing who she was running after, but seeing a flash of red before her. She reached out, crying for help. A woman stopped before her and turned around, it was Lexa. She let out a gasp as she reached up towards the brunette, needing help as she was now hanging onto a cliff and her grip was weakening. Lexa simply turned around and left her there, her face was covered in blood and the war paint was smudged, just like it was when Clarke had last seen the girl. The blond let out a cry of frustration, anger, and hurt as she fell down from the cliff. Darkness engulfed her completely. She landed on the ground, everything black. Slowly, her father, Wells, Finn, Charlotte, and Atom began to appear. Behind them were the charred faces of the three hundred warriors she had burned in the blast from the ship, the ones Finn had killed because of her, and the radiation soaked people of the Mountain._

_'You are the reason we have died,' they all said at once, closing in on Clarke as the blond turned and began to run. There was no place to escape, no matter where she ran, they would follow and continue to close in on her, repeating their horrible chant of it being her fault._

_'I didn't have another choice,' she cried out. She was soon surrounded by them and their hands reaching out for her to ripe her apart._

She woke with a gasp, a scream ripping from her throat. Perla heard her scream and woke instantly. She grabbed one of the daggers next to her and rushed into Clarke's room. As she saw the blond sitting up in her bed, body shaking, she walked over to her. The raven haired girl placed the dagger on the nightstand besides the bed, then crawled onto it and wrapped her arms around the shaking, sweaty, and crying mess of Clarke. She quickly figured out what had happened and why she was shaking so badly.

"It'll be okay, it was just a dream," she soothed, pressing a kiss to the girl's clammy forehead. 

Clarke shook her head. "I killed them all," she whispered. "There must have been other ways, but I thought that killing them was the only way." She wasn't just talking about what went down after Lexa left her, but also about everyone else. "I was trying to be merciful to him. I killed them all." She looked down at her hands, seeing blood on them, even though nothing was there.

Perla held her closer to her. "We all do what we must," she whispered. "I have had my fair share of kills. I have spilled innocent blood as well, Clarke. You can't let the guilt overcome you. You must fight against it, you're strong enough to. Learn to forgive yourself." She began to run her hands through the girl's blond hair, trying to sooth her as best she could. 

"I killed them all," Clarke continued to repeat. "I don't deserve your comfort, Perla." She looked into the girl's ice blue eyes with her own haunted ones. The ghosts of all she had seen, all she had done, flashed in the depths of them. 

The Ice Queen simply held her closer to her body, placing small kisses along her forehead and cheek. "You deserve my comfort. I will be your strength until you have made peace with all that you have done, and all that has happened since you landed on the ground. Maybe even before you landed." They had talked extensively of life on both the Ark and on the ground at the camp all those months ago. She had told her everything she remembered from growing up on the ground, leaving out how her parents were killed by Lexa. Clarke had talked about her life on the Ark, about her father and Wells. How he had led her to hate him instead of her mom. They had bared themselves to each other, though both still held their own secrets.

The blond shook her head again. She then let out a sigh as she saw it was still pitch black outside. She finally took in Perla's appearance and saw that she was a similar nightgown with her straight black hair down, reaching her hips. She reached up and ran a hand through her silky hair. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked quietly. She had no right to request that from the Queen, but she felt she'd be able to sleep better if the girl was with her. 

"Yes, I will stay with you as long as you want," Perla replied, moving and slipping under the furs. She then laid down, holding her arms open for the blond.

Clarke looked down at her grateful as she moved and rested her head on the girl's breast while wrapping her arms around her waist. She felt strong arms wrap around her. "Good night," she muttered, closing her eyes. She was still scared of falling asleep once again, but relaxed more as Perla's hand rubbed her back, lulling her to sleep.

The blond woke up to the light filtering in through the windows. She hadn't had any more dreams that night and slept peacefully. She stirred and yawned some, stretching slightly. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw Perla still asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so innocent, like she had no worries in the world.

After a few moments, the black haired girl woke up, smiling up at Clarke. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, her eyes still showing how tired she was.

Clarke nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said. "And I am sorry for waking you up last night." 

Perla laughed as she apologized for that. She raised one hand and waved it in the air, saying that it didn't matter. "I'm just glad you were able to get some sleep. Those dreams have probably been haunting you for a while now. If you want, I can stay with you each night. Of course, I will expect nothing in return," she said, grinning. "But do consider yourself special as most girls I sleep with had sex with me that night." 

Clarke couldn't help but laugh some. "I will keep that in mind," she said. "Now I recall you promising me a tour today." The blond sat up, then moved out of her bed, stretching some.

The Queen chuckled. "Yes, I did, but first we will be eating breakfast. Do you remember where the dinning room is?" she asked as she stood up from the bed, running her hands through her black hair.

"Um... I think so," Clarke said. She then nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Good, then I will meet you down there. There are clothes outside of your room for you, I had them brought up after you went to bed," she said. Perla then left the room and walked back into her own to get ready.

Clarke smiled and then brought in the clothes left outside. She took off the nightgown, throwing it onto the bed, before pulling on one of the less complicated outfits. She then walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. The toothpaste left a dull mint taste in her mouth, and she felt clean and fresh for the first time since landing on the ground. Once she was done, she made her way to the dinning room, already seeing Perla there.

She smiled as she saw the blond and stood up. Her raven hair was back in the normal intricate braids, wrapping around one another. The Queen was wearing a simple tunic and pants this time instead of her dress. She had her tiara in her hair once again as that seemed to be a constant for her, except when she was asleep and took it off in her room. "I was not sure what you would like, so I hope the food I asked to be prepared is to your liking," Perla said as she gestured to the chair next to her.

Clarke chuckled. "I'm positive it will be delicious," she said. Her stomach growled as she smelled the food as it was laid out before her. There was some kind of stew, and different fruit, as well as bread and butter. A maid placed a pitcher of water in front of them both. The table had already been set before Clarke came down.

"I hope it is to your liking," the maid said before bowing and leaving the room.

The two were left alone once again and Clarke began to dig into the food, letting out a small groan at how delicious it was. "This is delectable," she said, smiling at the Queen next to her, who let out a small chuckle at the groan. 

"I am glad you like it," she said, smirking. "Just try not to start orgasming due to it." Perla couldn't help but tease the blond as she was making such sinful noises just from eating it.

"No need to worry about that," Clarke said, blushing some. She was used to Perla teasing about things like that, but it still brought blushes to her face.

The Queen laughed and they both finished eating. Perla then stood up. "Come," she said. Clarke stood up and began to follow her to the front of the house. They both bundled up in their coats and gloves. "Are you ready for your tour of Dalit?"

"Yes," Clarke said, her eyes lighting up some at the thought of seeing more of the city. 

Perla laughed, then opened the door, stepping out into the snow and ice. "You will get used to walking on the ice quickly," she said as she noticed the blond having a bit of trouble.

"I still am not used to it after all these weeks though," she said. She gripped onto the railing as she made her way down the stairs, nearly falling a few times. She could hear Perla's soft laughter and shot her a glare.

"What? I can't enjoy your awkwardness?" the Queen asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. She walked down the steps easily, meeting Clarke at the bottom. She took the blond's hand in hers for support till she became more used to the ice and snow. The blond shot her a grateful look before she was led out of the gates surrounding the building. 

"So where are we going exactly?" Clarke asked. There were kids already out and playing, building snow forts and having snowball fights. One kid accidentally hit Perla.

" _Kwin_ ," the young girl said, bowing to the Queen. " _Ai... ai._ "

Perla smiled gently and knelt down in front of her. She said a few things in trigedasleng and the little girl ran off, giggling. 

"What did you say?" Clarke asked, coming up beside her.

"I just said that it was okay, and asked her who was winning," she answered, smiling. "I take it that she is winning as she giggled and ran off." There was a softness in Perla's eyes as she looked after the kids.

They continued through the city, stopping at stalls as Perla was asked to give her input on different things. They tried different foods people were selling, and the Queen always showed her thanks. She took care of her people, even though Clarke knew she had plenty of blood on her hands as well.

At one stall, a woman walked out, handing Clarke a beautiful necklace made of blue glass beads with a beautiful wooden snowflake in the middle of the beads. "For you," she whispered shyly.

"I cannot accept something this beautiful," she said, trying to give it back to the woman.

Perla was busy looking at another stall when she saw the scene. She walked over to Clarke, placing her hand on the blond's. "Accept it," she whispered in her ear. "It will make the woman glad."

The sky princess nodded her head. " _Mochof_ ," she said, putting the necklace on. It was a choker necklace and matched her eyes perfectly. The woman bowed, smiling. She then went back behind the stall. 

"That looks beautiful on you," Perla whispered gently, smiling at Clarke. "It is getting late, we should head back."

They made the journey back to the mansion, people stopping them on the way back as well. Once inside Perla's room, Clarke plopped down on her couch. 

"My feet hurt," she whined, slipping out of the boots.

Perla simply laughed and sat down next to her, removing her tiara. "Even though you walked for most of the day to get here," she teased. She then reached over, placing her hands on the necklace gently. "This really is so gorgeous on you. It really brings out your eyes."

Clarke smiled. "I am glad you talked me into accepting it, but I still feel bad for not leaving any money for it," she muttered.

"You just accepting it was payment enough for the woman. What you have done has spread through the nation," Perla said. "You are revered. Some even fear you."

Clarke let out a sigh. "I wish they wouldn't," she muttered. She didn't deserve any kind of attention for that. 

"They will," the Queen whispered. "Even if you wish differently." She rested her head in Clarke's lap, looking up at the blond girl. "Everyone has a different way of dealing with guilt and loss. As a leader, it is worse for us. You could at least escape, people like Lexa and myself, can't."

Clarke's eyes darkened in anger as Perla mentioned Lexa. "I don't ever want to see that backstabbing Commander again," she growled. 

Perla nodded in understanding. She was glad that Clarke didn't want to see her because that meant she had less competition for the blond then. "I am sorry about her leaving you," she whispered quietly. She leaned up and pecked the blond's lips gently. 

Clarke looked down at her surprised as she kissed her. "D-do you like me?" she whispered, uncertain if it was because Perla was in love with her, or if it was just platonic like all her other kisses. 

"I have loved you for months," Perla said gently. "But I will never push you into anything with me."

Clarke nodded. "I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet, I'm sorry," she whispered. The Queen nodded in understanding. 

"I will wait until you are," Perla said. She smiled up at the blond gently. "Now you should get some sleep. I want to see those dark circles under your eyes disappear." She stood up and slid out of her boots. "Would you still like for me to sleep with you?"

The blond nodded. "If you don't mind," she whispered.

Perla smiled lovingly. "I would never mind," she said. She then crawled into her bed, still in her clothes from the day. They were both too tired to change out of them, and Clarke crawled in next to her, curling up to the Queen once more. 

" _Mochof_ ," she whispered before she fell asleep. 

" _Pro_ ," Perla whispered, kissing her blond hair before she drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments :D I am glad you guys are enjoying this fic <3 If you have any questions or are confused about anything feel free to ask. Suggestions are always welcomed. You can also message me on my tumblr if you feel more comfortable doing that ^^


	3. Metal Clan's Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to use Perla's POV now just because it's hard to stay IC with Clarke, and I don't want to portray her wrong. Plus, then you guys can see the way she sees things as well.

Perla yawned and opened her eyes, squinting them against the bright light coming into her window, through a crack in the dark blue curtains. She looked down at the blond next to her who was still sound asleep. The queen was glad that Clarke had slept well that night, and with her even after her confession last night. She had been terrified that she would be shot down right away, but there was still a small sliver of hope that the strong warrior next to her would learn to fall in love with her and the Ice Nation. The raven haired girl stood up, carefully untangling herself from Clarke's body. She grabbed her clothes and got changed in the bathroom quickly, leaving the room afterwards. She would make sure there was food for the blond on her bed to eat when she woke up, as Perla had a meeting to go to this morning.

"Take food to my room, and leave it on the table," she commanded to the first maid she saw. The woman bowed and ran off to follow the queen's orders. Perla made her way through the long hallways of the mansion and to the meeting room. Her generals were already there as well as those whom she asked for council from. "Sorry I am late." She sat down at the throne at the head of the table. "Let's begin."

"The threat from the Metal Clan is still there. They have invaded parts of our boarders," Soini said. He was one of Perla's more trusted generals and was in charge of the territory to the west. He was a large man in structure and features. His black skin had a tattoo along his face in a swirling design, and his hair and beard were braided intricately. 

"Have they taken any of our people?" Perla asked, looking at him with furrowed brows. The threat from the Metal Clan has been there for years, but she never thought they'd be so bold as to try and cross the boarder. 

He shook his head. "Not that I am aware of, but they have stolen our food, and destroyed fields in the middle of the night," he said, his voice deep and full of anger. 

The queen balled her hands up into a ball. "Perla, if I can suggest a meeting with Tiras," Magdalena said quietly. She was more soft spoken, and her features were softer as well, not showing all the years of wars and battles she's faced. Her long, chocolate hair was down, framing her light brown face, with a bit pulled back. 

"That might be a good idea. We need to get rid of this before it becomes a full blown war," Perla said. Though she didn't mind war, and actually reveled in it, she hated losing her warriors and people. If she could stop a war before it began, she would. 

"If you write a letter to request speaking with him, I can deliver it," a masculine voice said.

The queen looked over at Utu and shook her head. "We cannot risk losing you if he doesn't agree to it and decides to kill the messenger," she stated. "I can send one of my messengers to deliver it." Her eyes were cold as she looked at the middle of the table, tracing the tribal pattern that covered it. She had traced it so many times it was ingrained into her memory. 

Utu nodded. "That is understandable. What will our plan of attack be though if they do attack?" he asked, running a hand through his light brown hair. He was one of her youngest generals, only in his mid-20s. 

"We will figure that out once it comes to pass," she stated coldly. "until then, let us not dwell on it. Is there anything else to discuss? Does everyone have enough food and blankets for the winter?" She got a collection of nods from those at the table. "Then if there is nothing else to talk about, you are dismissed." She rose, her black hair billowing out behind her as she turned and began to walk out of the room. 

Manon caught up to Perla outside of the room. "There is something I would like to mention," she said. "There is a rumor passing through the outer villages that they have seen Lexa near the boarder more often than before."

Perla sighed and ran a hand over her face. "It is because Clarke is here," she stated. "There would be no other reason for her to be chancing seeing me. Thank you for informing me. If she crosses over, let her come, but don't offer her any assistance."

Manon bowed and nodded. "I will tell the others of that as well," she said, then turned and followed the rest of the generals and advisers out of the mansion.

Perla watched them all leave, then headed back up to her room. She entered and saw Clarke was awake and eating. "Morning," she said, grabbing some food for herself and sitting down next to the blond.

"Where were you?" Clarke asked, looking over at her with her beautiful blue eyes. 

The queen smiled and shook her head. "I was just at a meeting," she said. "Sorry I had to leave you so early and you had to wake up alone." Blue eyes met ice as Perla looked over and caught Clarke's gaze as the blond began to nod in understanding. 

"It is tough to run a group of people," the blond said as she looked at the curtains, which were still drawn. They ate in silence for a while longer before Clarke broke the silence once more. "Do you have nightmares of those who have been killed because of you?"

The raven haired girl looked over at her surprised. "I have, yes," she said, absentmindedly tucking a strand of Clarke's blond hair behind her ear. "But I usually am haunted by my parents death if I'm haunted by anything. Though when I first killed someone I had horrible dreams about it. I think the thing that scared me the most was that I actually enjoyed it."

The sky princess looked over at the girl next to her surprised. Of course, she had a feeling that Perla was sadistic, but she never knew just how sadistic she was. "I guess you love war then," she said.

The queen laughed. "Yes, I do, but I hate losing my people to it. Therefore, I won't start a war without a good reason," she said. "My people's lives come before my own enjoyment. Though when we capture an enemy then I get to have so much fun, especially if it's a woman. Those are the most fun to play with." 

Clarke looked at Perla carefully. "You prefer woman, don't you?" she asked. She herself, liked either men or woman, she didn't care as long as their was a connection. 

Perla nodded her head. "Yes, I do. I've never really been interested in men. I know that if I want to have an heir with my blood that I will have to have sex with a man, but I don't worry about that right now." The queen laid down on her back some, looking up at the ceiling. 

The blond looked down at the warrior and took a deep breath. "I kissed Lexa," she said. "Well, Lexa kissed me, and I kissed back for a few moments." She didn't know why she was confessing to Perla about that, but it felt good for someone to finally know. 

Perla sat up quickly, looking at Clarke with wide eyes, then they filled with sadness and frustration. "That doesn't surprise me too much, Lexa would always look at you with such love and care. I only ever saw her look at Costia like that," she said quietly. "But then why not go to her when she betrayed you?" The small sliver of hope that the raven haired girl had left was slowly disappearing. 

"She betrayed me and left me to die," Clarke said angrily. "I can't forgive her for that. I never will be able to."

The queen gently began to rub the blond's back soothingly. "I know that must have hurt," she said gently. Even if she couldn't have her love returned, she would still care for the girl and be the best friend to her that she could. "Being betrayed is painful in many ways. Know that I will never hurt you or leave you. I will always be here for you whenever you need or want me."

Clarke nodded her head. "You have so far," she said, smiling sadly. "I will need to face my people and Lexa again eventually. I can't hide here forever."

"That might be sooner than you would like," Perla said. "Lexa has been spotted at our borders recently and frequently. I fear she may come here thinking that I kidnapped you."

The blond gripped her hands into fists, loosening them some as tan hands came to cover hers. 

"You won't be alone, I will be here with you if we are to face her," Perla soothed. "Let us not worry about that right now. Come, you didn't get to see all of the Ice Nation, let alone my favorite place." The queen stood up and then began to lead Clarke out of the mansion once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a month to update :'( I was busy with school and graduating on top of writers block for both fanfics, though this one was worse. With school being out I'm hoping to update more often, and I hope my motivation stays with me.


	4. The Fated Kiss

Perla smiled as she held Clarke's hand and walked towards the lake that was surrounded by pine trees in the middle of the city. As the two came upon it, there were people of all ages slipping and sliding all over the ice. The blond began to smile as she saw the young kids playing together. Perla saw Clarke's smile and smiled as well, thinking that it was the loveliest smile she'd ever seen. 

"Do you want to join them?" she asked, looking at the blond with ice blue eyes. She hoped that she'd be up for trying it because the queen loved to skate across the ice. 

Clarke looked at the ice warily, then back at Perla. "I've never done that before, but I'm willing to try it," she said. 

The raven haired girl beamed and pulled Clarke onto the ice, sliding backwards on her boots. The blond tried to figure out how to move on the ice and slowly got the hang of it, though she still had to rely on Perla to keep her up. The kids and adults stopped skating and watched the two. 

Slowly, the queen let go of Clarke and she began to wave her arms around, trying to keep her balance. She found it and then had been fine for a few minutes before falling backwards. Perla slid over to her, covering her mouth with a hand to help muffle a laugh. "That was not graceful at all," she teased, helping the blond up. The others slowly began to go back to skating on their own.

"Shut up," Clarke grumbled some, wiping her butt down some. "So why is this your favorite spot?"

"Probably because of all the people here," Perla answered. "Plus, it helps me clear my mind, and skating under the stars is the best thing in the world." She smiled serenely up at the cloudless sky. 

Clarke looked at Perla like that and couldn't help the small tug she felt at her heart. She didn't want to fall in love with anyone else as the first two people she fell for were taken away from her. But the heart wasn't listening to her head. 

They skated for hours until Clarke was bruised and tired from falling down so much. They began to head back to the mansion, the sun hanging low in the sky, casting an orange glow to everything. Perla glanced over at Clarke and bit her lip some. She took the blond's hand in hers and brought them both to a stop. 

"Clarke, I know you're not ready for a relationship, but I won't hurt you or leave you. I want to be with you forever. I have loved you since before the attack on the Mountain Men. You are my best friend, and mean the world to me. I can't keep these feelings in no matter how hard I try. Seeing you trying to skate today and now the lighting on your face just makes me love you more," she said quietly and a bit shyly. She had never cared about someone as much as she did for Clarke. Usually the people she slept with were just flings and didn't mean anything to her, and so she had never confessed to someone like this before.

Clarke listened to Perla intensely, and she came to a conclusion during that speech. She took a step towards the black haired woman and kissed her gently, cupping her face. 

Perla's eyes widened in surprise, then she kissed the blond back as gently. She wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to her slightly. Clarke moved even closer so their bodies were pressed flush up against one another. They could feel the heat radiating off the other person even through all the layers of clothes they were wearing. 

The queen broke the kiss first, but didn't pull back too far. " _Mochof_ ," she said quietly. She then looked up at the sky and saw it had darkened more. "We need to get back."

Clarke looked up and nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do," she said quietly. She slowly backed out of the warrior's strong and safe arms, but took one of her hands in hers so they were still touching. They both began to walk back, Perla swinging their arms some with a smile on her face. 

They made it back up to Perla's room and the queen flopped down on the couch, laying against it so her legs were across the cushions and her back was on the arm of it. Clarke kicked off her shoes and climbed on top of the queen gently so she was looking down at Perla and her legs were on either side of the raven haired girl. 

Perla laughed some and placed her hands on the blond's hips. "What is your plan my  _prisa_?" she asked, smirking up at her. 

Clarke smiled, then leaned down and captured Perla's lips with hers in a loving and passionate kiss. The queen kissed the sky girl as full of passion as well. She trailed one of her hands up and down the girl's back gently, then tangled it in her blond hair. 

"You really are a very good kisser," she whispered against her lips, smirking slightly. 

Clarke let out a chuckle and pulled back slightly, looking into ice blue eyes. "I think that is because of how skilled you are," she said. She then kissed Perla gently for a few seconds before laying her head down on the girl's shoulder. 

The queen laughed and then began to pet the blond's wavy hair gently, her nails scratching Clarke's head gently and soothingly. She could feel Clarke relaxing against her more and her breath becoming deeper and more even as she fell asleep. Perla smiled some and kissed the girl's temple lovingly. "Good night, Clarke," she whispered against her skin. Perla didn't want to disturb Clarke so she got more comfortable and began to drift off as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took forever to update and that it's still a really short chapter. I feel so bad for it being so short, and I'll probably have a time skip next chapter, so get ready for Lexa to come in ^^
> 
> Idk when I'll update again just because i'm busy getting ready to move into my dorm room and getting scheduled for classes and work. I hope it doesn't take a month though it might depending on how busy i am and my mood. Thank you guys for putting up with me. You're awesome! *hugs for you all*


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm super sorry I haven't updated this since July. I have just been trying to adjust to a new chapter in my life and haven't had much time, or motivation to write. I'm surprised that people somehow are finding this fic and everything :D Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos. 

I'm hoping to update in the next few months as I'm busy with college, and exams are coming up in the next month so I'll be super busy with those. After them though I'll be off on winter break for like a month! Thank god! I need the break so badly. 

Anyways, hopefully I'll be updating soon, I just need to get back into their characters and everything. Sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter and got this, but I haven't forgotten about my fics yet.


	6. Lexa Visits

The next morning, Perla awoke to a commotion outside of her room. A guard came in and looked at the queen. "Lexa is outside of the gates," he said. "She is demanding to see you right now." 

Perla nodded and looked down as Clarke stirred and woke up. "Lexa's here," she whispered. 

Clarke's eyes became cold and hard. She rose quickly and then headed to her room to get dressed. She changed into an outfit that flattered her body, wanting to show off for both Perla and to make Lexa jealous. 

Perla, on the other hand, made sure she dressed appropriately for the kind of meeting that was about to go down. Once she was dressed and her hair done, she headed to the throne room. She would meet Lexa there. She ordered three of her guards to go and escort Lexa here. They bowed and went off to do so. 

She paced in the throne room while waiting for Clarke. She smiled when she saw the girl and walked over to her. "How are you holding up?" she asked, pecking her lips. 

"I'm fine," she said, kissing Perla back when she was pecked. "Just not wanting to face her. She left my people, betrayed me. Now she's here. What does she even want anyways?" Her blue eyes became cold and hard as she talked, full of emotions. "I had to murder those people to save mine. Those that had helped my people inside." 

Perla cupped her face gently and stroked her cheeks. "It was a necessary decision to save your people. I'd have done it if I was in your situation." She wrapped her arms around Clarke, holding her close. "It's the only choice you had. You did your best."

She nodded weakly and held Perla to her tightly. "What do you think she wants?" she asked. 

"I won't know until she gets here, which will be soon." Just after she said that, she heard the guards return. She sighed and then glanced at the door, letting Clarke go. "Do you want to be here for this?" she asked.

Clarke nodded and then followed Perla as the girl walked over to her throne, sitting down on it. Clarke moved just behind it, standing on Perla's right. 

Lexa entered the room, her green eyes cold as she looked at Perla. "Give her back," she said. "Clarke is not yours to have." 

Perla laughed and shook her head, she then looked over to Clarke. "I don't know," she said. "I think that she wants to stay here with me." She turned her gaze back to Lexa, her eyes cold. "Besides, why don't you ask her, she's standing right here."

Lexa turned her gaze to Clarke, her eyes instantly softening. Perla noticed her eyes softening and clenched her teeth together, her hand curling up on top of the armrest. "What do you want, Clarke?" Lexa asked, her voice softer as well. "I know that I betrayed you, but you would've done the same thing if it was your people."

Clarke looked at her and shook her head. "I wouldn't have betrayed you," she said. "Our plan would've worked." Flashbacks from that night came into her mind, all the dead bodies, Jasper's pain as he held onto Maya. Everything. 

Lexa's eyes became a bit harder, but it was obvious Clarke's words hurt her. She had been searching for months for the girl to apologize. Now she could, but she was with her enemy. "So instead, you choose to come to the woman who tortured and killed Costia. You came to someone as cold as the ice she surrounds herself with."

Perla's hand curled up even more, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. "You killed my parents," she growled out. "Keep your head, Lexa, you are in my territory." 

Clarke's eyes became harder as well and glared. "I don't want you, Lexa," she said harshly. "I love Perla and she's the one I want to be with." 

"Then you've been brain washed," Lexa accused. "What did you do to her, Perla?" She glared at the Ice Queen with so much hatred. The tension between them was so tangible it could be cut with a sword.

Perla couldn't stand being accused like this anymore and rose quickly to her feet. "You fiend," she growled out. "I did nothing to Clarke. She came here of her own accord because _you_ betrayed her. She left her people because of _you_." She was nearly shaking from rage.

"You lie," Lexa growled.

Clarke spoke up now. "I did come here of my own accord, contrary to whatever you think," she said, her eyes cold. She walked closer to Lexa and then spat on her. "Leave and never come back here." 

Lexa reached up and wiped away the spit, her eyes showing hurt. "I am not going to give up on you, Clarke. I know who you are, and you know who I am. My offer still stands. Come to Polis with me, Clarke. Then you can see what we really are like."

She shook her head and walked back to Perla, kissing the queen deeply. Perla was shocked, but then kissed her back as deeply. "I am not yours, Lexa," she said, looking over at the commander. 

Perla held Clarke to her gently. "You can stay here tonight, but you will be guarded at all times, and I expect you to be gone tomorrow morning," she said. She was secure in their relationship that Clarke wouldn't go and run off with Lexa. 

Lexa shook her head, looking at them both with pain in her green eyes. "No," she said. "I will leave now. I can see that you two are happy. I won't come between that." She turned and headed outside, her head held high, showing her strength as the commander. 

As she left, Perla let out a deep sigh. "I love you," she whispered, looking over to Clarke. She kissed her lovingly and then ran a hand through her blond hair. "You definitely need to rest, that had to be exhausting."

Clarke nodded and held onto Perla tightly. "Let's go take a bath together," she whispered. 

Perla laughed and then nodded. She walked up to her room and ordered one of the maids to get a bath prepared for them both. While waiting for the bath to be filled, they relaxed together on the bed. 

"Thank you," Perla said gently. "For kissing me in front of Lexa like that."

Clarke looked at her surprised. "Why are you thanking me for that?" she asked. 

"It just made me feel like you truly did choose me, even with the feelings I know you held for Lexa before she betrayed you," she said. "I saw the way you two looked at each other at the camp."

She laughed and kissed the queen deeply once more. "I have no feelings for her anymore, I love you," she said. "I love you so much. You're the one I want to be with."

Perla nodded and smiled at Clarke, running a hand through her hair. "You're the one I want to be with as well." She looked up when the maid said that their bath was ready. She nodded and then rose. "Let's go and enjoy that bath." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to get up. Thank you guys for being so patient with me *hugs* Please tell me what you thought of the ending as well. I'm never very good at ending stories XD


End file.
